1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refuse collection device for collecting refuse in a flexible container, such as a plastic bag, and in particular to a mechanism for readily and releasably retaining the collection bag on the refuse collection device.
2. The Related Art
Collecting refuses, especially animal droppings, is always a disgusting job. To help people collecting the refuses without using hand to directly pick up the refuses, there are a variety of refuse collection devices proposed and available in the market. One example of the known refuse collection devices is U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,405 issued to the applicant. The known device comprises a flexible container for receiving the collected refuse. The container is attached to the device by means of resiliency of the container itself. However, the known device suffers the disadvantage that opening of the container cannot be securely fixed to the device, leaving a portion of the container unfixed. This leads to poor protection of the device for contamination by the refuse collected in the container.
Thus, it is desired to have an improvement of the refuse collection device to overcome the above-discussed problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device comprising a retention mechanism for securely attaching a collection container [[to]] thereto while allowing the container to be readily detached from the device without hand touching the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device that is completely protected from contamination caused by the refuse collected therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device comprising a retention mechanism for securely fixing opening end of a collection container to the device in order to enhance collection of refuses.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection device comprising a retention mechanism which allows for ready mounting of a collection bag to the device while securely fixing the bag to the device without causing undesired contamination of the device.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a refuse collection device comprising an upright tubular portion having a lower end to which a bag mount is formed. The bag mount includes a lower section and an upper section spaced from each other to define a refuse passage. A flexible bag, such as a plastic bag, has a front opening fit over the upper and lower sections and is thus attached to the bag mount for receiving refuses through the refuse passage. The bag is comprised of first and second sheets, each having a front edge folded over the upper and lower sections of the bag mount. The front edge of the first sheet forms a cut line dividing the front edge into two opposite free flaps for facilitating mounting the bag to the bag mount. A flap retainer is mounted to the tubular portion and is biased by a torsional spring to securely fix the flaps to the bag mount thereby preventing the flaps from arbitrarily moving within the refuse passage and thus enhancing collection of refuses into the bag. The torsional spring has a small spring constant that is only sufficient to overcome inherent resiliency of the flaps for effectively retaining the flaps in position while causing no substantial interference with mounting and dismounting of the bag to and from the bag mount.